kevin_can_waitfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Breuer
3 daughters |gender = Male |first = Kevin's Good Story |last = Civil Ceremony |character = Father Philip |occupation = Stand-up comedian, actor, musician, and radio host |years = 1988–present}} James E. Breuer (born June 21, 1967) is an American actor, comedian, radio host and musician who recently portrayed as Father Philip in the comedy series Kevin Can Wait. Early life Breuer was born and raised in Valley Stream, New York. His father was a veteran of World War II. Career Television career Prior to gaining national notoriety, Breuer was a stand-out talent on the little-known Uptown Comedy Club weekly television show, based in Harlem, New York. Subsequently, Breuer rose to fame as a cast member of Saturday Night Live from 1995 to 1998. On SNL, Breuer's characters included "Goat Boy" (who hosted the fictional MTV program "Hey, Remember the 80s?") and Glen Henderson, the elder brother to Chris Kattan's Todd Henderson/Azrael Abyss character in the "Goth Talk" skits. He has previously guest starred in Home Improvement. That appearance gave way to the short-lived sitcom Buddies. He was originally scheduled to have been the co-star alongside friend and co-worker Dave Chappelle, but was pulled from the role after filming the pilot. Among his impersonations was that of actor Joe Pesci, who hosted his own talk show, often accompanied by Colin Quinn playing fellow actor Robert De Niro. In a 1997 episode of SNL, both Pesci and De Niro made surprise appearances to "confront" Breuer. In 1998, Breuer hosted "The Jim Breuer Show" on MTV which aired week days at 5:30 PM and again at 1:00 AM during the summer. It included Breuer performing skits as different characters as well as stand-up comedy by guests including Judah Friedlander, Jeff Ross and Tracy Morgan. Breuer has also hosted several "Premium Blends" on Comedy Central as well as several appearances on other comedy shows. Breuer hosted the third season of the VH1 show Web Junk 20. The season began on November 17, 2006. He replaced Patrice O'Neal, who hosted the first two seasons of the show. In 2002, Breuer's first one-hour Comedy Central special, "Hardcore," premiered. The same year, he released a comedy album titled Smoke 'n' Breu. On July 25, 2009, Breuer's second one-hour Comedy Central special, "Let's Clear the Air," premiered and came in as one of the highest rated comedy specials in Comedy Central's history. Breuer appeared in Pizza Hut commercials, advertising the cheese crust-filled pizzas using the catch phrase "Jackpot!" Also, Breuer starred in the VH1 documentary When Metallica Ruled the World where he commented on the songs by Metallica through the years. Beginning in 2016, Breuer has appeared in the recurring role of Father Philip on the CBS sitcom Kevin Can Wait, which is set and filmed in Breuer's native Nassau County, New York. Personal life He now lives in Chester Township, New Jersey with his wife, Dee, and three daughters. He is an avid New York Mets fan who routinely posts videos in support of the team on his Facebook account. External links * Jim Breuer on Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Cast